Apocalypse
by WeDidItForTheDead
Summary: The end of the world is coming and natural disasters are occcuring all over the world. This is the story of how a select group of survivors... survived. Starts out with Amu, Ami, and a flood.


I woke up to the sun shining through my bedroom window. It etched yellow patterns into my retina and I realized it was going to be a good day. I sat up and reached my arms toward the paper birds hanging from my ceiling. My right middle finger barely brushed the hanging decorations from a pink and black one, my favorite. Definitely a good day.

It had been a dark and wet summer. This was the first time the sunlight had been so pure. My alarm clock read 7:21. A groan escaped my lips and I buried my head back into my bedding.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Something warm and heavy settled itself on the middle of my back.

"Go away, Ami. I'm trying to sleep." The thing on my back squirmed in protest.

"Wake up Onee-chan! Mommy said to wake you up." Ami started bouncing up and down.

I rolled onto my back, conveniently throwing Ami to the ground. "Why?"

"Mommy's at work and I need you to get me breakfast." She propped her elbows against the edge of my bed and begged me with those golden eyes so similar to mine.

"Whatever." I sat up again and pushed my hair from my face. The pink strands just flopped back into my eyes. The bad thing about short hair was that it never stayed back, but I just couldn't bring myself to grow it out.

Ami ran from my room as I got up and adjusted my pajama bottoms and tank top. Both were snug on the curves I had developed over the past two years. I guess Nadeshiko had been right.

I entered our very American kitchen and poured my five-year-old sister some very American cereal. We had moved here from Japan about a year and a half ago. My pink hair fit right in with the citizens of northern California.

I parted my lips in a yawn as I popped bread into the toaster and Ami wolfed down her cereal. "When is Mom going to be back?"

"Late afternoon." I got a glimpse of pureed pink.

"Ew, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" I took a bite of toast just as a thought struck me. "How would you like to go to the park today?"

Ami giggled. "Onee-chan! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

I blushed. "Whatever. Do you want to go or not?" She nodded her head enthusiastically.

I picked up my red and black cell phone and started texting rapidly. "Go get dressed, Ami. We'll leave in about an hour." I jumped into the shower and proceeded to get ready for the day.

I brushed my hair straight and pinned my bangs back. my outfit consisted of a lacy red tank top, black short shorts, black high tops, and white suspenders.

After I put on some black eyeliner, I brushed my teeth and popped in some fruity gum. I entered the living room to find Ami in a pink sundress and her ginger hair in pigtails looking extremely bored as she watched cartoons.

"Come on." We exited our house and submitted ourselves to the scorching summer sun.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky and I could feel a burn reddening my skin.

I could see the trees marking the horizon. I decided to indulge myself and let my childish instincts run rampant. "Race you to the big pine!"

Ami laughed as we started running. Faster and faster, the large pine that marked the edge of the park grew bigger. Three quarters of the way there, I had to stop to catch my breath. Ami races towards me on her much shorter legs. "Hurry up Onee-chan!"

"One… second." I was panting and wheezing but smiling nonetheless. y phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened the message to find a heart symbol. I looked up to see my boyfriend in the distance. He waved as the sun glinted off his pale hair.

Ami and I were waving back as a shadow fell upon him. I looked up at the sky to find storm clouds looming close. I pointed to the tallest pine on the outskirts of the forest. My sister and I ran to hide form the oncoming rain.

Small droplets landed on my head and caressed my spine. Goosebumps sprouted on my legs as a cold wind blew in.

We made it to the cover of the tree when all hell broke loose. Water poured from the sky in a solid mass. It steadily rose until I could barely walk.

"Up!" I boosted Ami onto the lowest branch and followed after. Branch by branch, we outran the rising water.

Waves were sweeping through the trees at a deadly speed. A flood was occurring. I reached for the next branch, about half way up, when my foot slipped. I watched my feet dangle above the torrent. "Onee-chan!"

I looked up at Ami. "Keep going!" I hoisted myself back up and continued our ascent.

It was a race between Mother Nature and us. Once we reached the top, I took the time to look around.

Water surrounded us on all sides as far as I could see. Every house was sunk and all living activity had ceased. There was an eerie silence accompanying the steady rhythm of the wate. My boyfriend was nowhere to be found. I wrapped my arms around Ami, bent my head, I added my own water to the mix.

**Ean: This is the first chapter to one of my many stories. It is also an option on my poll for what story you want me to work on mainly after I finish writing Pretty Little Loner. I hope you enjoyed it even if I don't own SHugo Chara.**


End file.
